


of Sixtus

by rafkalvis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Horror, Mystery, Other, Psychological, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafkalvis/pseuds/rafkalvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summary is in progress.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	of Sixtus

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any forms, or by any means (electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise) without the prior written permission of the author and publisher. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, organizations, or person—living or dead—is entirely coincidental. 
> 
> Rafka Alvis, 2014-2016

###    


##  **of Sixtus**

# Prologue

  


  


Bare feet went numb, despite the increasing gashes beneath her soles. Leaves rustled, twigs snapped, and soil molded her footprints. She had no time to cover her tracks. She dashed. Ran, as fast as she could. Throat had been drying. She coughed again and again, forcing herself to keep going. Lungs almost deflated, and hamstrings burned. She would reach her limit soon. No matter—so long as she escaped this hell. So long as she’s freed, away from them. They would know she’s vanished. Missing. They could catch up, so the girl must run faster.

Until something clacked. It was loud enough to startle little critters.

She got snagged. The girl’s wailing echoed throughout the vast area.

Her body plopped against the mud. Her thin clothing embraced her unripe curves. Hands trembled while struggling to reach her injured ankle. A hunter’s trap almost chopped off her foot. She tried prying it agape. However with all her strength, it didn’t budge. She bawled shriller, the pain getting worse. Voice became hoarse. She wanted to remain silent – not to get caught, not to be found – but it was inevitable. She was in agony. She’d forgotten these traps that were scattered everywhere. Lying here and there, it wasn’t only for animals. They waited for humans as well. Her mind was too eager in fleeing, which she got carried away. She wasn’t cautious with her surroundings.

She wished she was already dead by the time they capture her again. Lost count unto how many times she’d been seized. She thought she’d win this moment. Although, she believed that luck was never meant for her.

“Found ‘ya…!” he whispered.

Chills surged up her spine. Jaws shut and strained; teeth clenched hard and firm. However, her blubbers wouldn’t stop even if she wanted to. Every breath composed of gasps and hiccups, which were uncontrollable. Still wanting to run away, she wriggled her body, expecting to abscond the trap. Failed. She cried, as the twinge was so excruciating. Too intolerable. The ankle’s ruptured flesh peeled, blood gushing out, and pouring on the land. The earth absorbed it, alike how it gobbles the dead. A quick thought passed into her head. It was exactly the way she’s going to end up like. Albeit her wild twitching, the lass remained immobile.

Hopeless.

Vulnerable.

Weak.

The other bastards were approaching. She could sense them coming.

She prayed.

She prayed upon whatever Almighty there was. Despite how her faith had dwindled, she still prayed. Maybe it was no use. After all, she had already been in hell itself all her life. These madmen were always devils themselves. 

She was exhausted.

“Shut her up,” hissed the eldest. Four other men appeared. “Then, take her back.”

“No! Please! No, don’t! Stop! No more!” the girl protested with all her might. Her voice cracked. She neglected the sharp pang rushing inside her gullet. Three of the men pinned her down, preventing her from fighting back. One man attempted to detach the trap off of her foot. The eldest observed, watched, and waited.

“What the…?” said the one detaching the trap.

“What is it?” asked the rest.

“I can’t seem to… unlock it. It’s shut tight. Rust seems to hold it in place.”

“Hey, drip some oil in there why don’t ya’?”

“Don’t have any. Did any of you bring some though?”

“Stop! No! Stop this! Let go of me! Somebody help! Anybody, save me! Help m—!” she shouted again, wrangling from their grasps.

“Ugh,” groaned a man. He cupped her mouth closed, shoving her face below. Her crown buried deep under the dank soil. The mud drowned her for a bit, filling up her ears, too. Her muffled screeches exasperated them. The oldest’s countenance twitched—irritated the most.

“The fuck’s taking you so long!” the aged hostile said. He clutched the younger man’s collar, hauling the smaller stature up a little.

“I-It won’t budge!” he prodded the trap. Yet, he was sent flying, jounced against a bark, and fell on the ground. He was thrown out.

“……! Grrrah!” the eldest hoisted his hefty axe up in the air and swung it down.

Hacked.

Blood splashed everywhere.

Alarmed; birds soared higher, and other animals fled for safety.

There was numbness.

Or absence, rather.

The younger fella yelped.

The girl squeaked—screamed her loudest.

The madman just severed her foot. Displeasure and impatience dwelled heavy, exposing them viciously.

At first, she perceived throbbing and numbness. But soon, from ankle to toes, she felt them vanish. Her foot was left stuck between the trap’s prongs. Both legs were freed, yet one losing a sole. It was not long before her legs were constrained once more. The abductees wrapped her head with a sack, tightening the strings around its opening. She still yelped and yelled out her chest…

Till the eldest stomped over her abdomen, shutting her up, and causing her to faint.

###    


Eyes sought to open.

There was darkness.

A sudden inconceivable pain coursed throughout her head, originating from her eye sockets. Her eyeballs were taken. She wasn’t able to scream. Her mouth was gagged shut. She forced her eyelids to bat, in spite of her struggling. She couldn’t see. She had been blinded while she was out. Sweat, tears, and blood mixed; they congealed around her face. Her breath, voice, and body shuddered in countless factors. Fear, anxiety, pain, instability, and whatever else that was unimaginable. She couldn’t move either. Ropes were coiled about her trunk. Where she’s sitting was cold, but damp. The wetness was warm, and it came from her. Was it urine? Did she pee when she was blinded unconscious?

Oh, no.

Wrong again.

She shifted herself side to side. She felt strange. Utterly painful, yet oddly pleasurable; it was familiar.

A puddle expanded when she moved. She yelped furthermore.

She couldn’t believe that a phallic object was plugged and fixed inside of her vagina; duct tape was possibly used—stuck onto her crotch.

She tried adjusting her arms and legs. She kept trying, hoping to loosen the ropes.

There was a phantom lingering.

Only then she realized that her arms and legs were also hewed off. No wonder she felt like something enveloping her extremities. Bandages were inhibiting the girl to lose more blood. Her body had nothing else than a head and a torso. It was the last straw. This scarce remaining sanity she had had gone away. Faded. Though she couldn’t yell, she cried.

She sobbed.

Pitied herself.

She asked the so-called Almighty, why was she treated in such a way? What did she do wrong? Never in her life had she experienced joy and love. Her innocence, purity, and dignity tainted. Robbed. Destroyed.

As if everything she went through was not enough.

She asked why she’s still living. She always wanted to end her life if she’s given this kind of encounter. She never wanted to be incarnated ever. She distrusts this phony Lord who people have so much faith in. This God didn’t exist for her. Her very existence was wasted, she thought. This wasn’t life. It was an inferno. 

The damsel had had it. She cursed the Almighty and her evildoers. Pride coursed under her skin, and wrath morphed inside her core. Once those demons die, she blighted their souls to remain wandering—suffering for eternity. Yet if she disappears, her spirit would haunt them alive—unto their deathbeds and in the afterlives endlessly.


End file.
